MY BEST HALF !
by FantasticMAGGI02
Summary: During his journey , in search of his BETTER HALF , she always remained beside him , being his BEST HALF ! Abhirika short story .r & r .
1. Chapter 1

Ok friends , I am here with Abhirika short fic. It will contain 2 -3 chaps. A simple , sweet Abhirika story .

Hope you will enjoy it ?

* * *

 _ **MY BEST HALF ...**_

 **...**

 **CHAP. 1**

 **...**

 **it was a lazy morning ,**

" **Papa ! ... uthiye ... PAPA !."..** the girl was trying hard to wake him up pulling the quilt .

 **Sone do na ...** he denied and turned on other side pulling quilt over his head .

 **Sone du? ... ok, fine . fir mom ki dant aap hi khana ...** the key word used was enough to scare him . he threw the quilt and quickly sat on the bed looking at the girl of about 14 who was giggling right in front of him .

 **Kya bat hein , Papa ! ... mom ka nam lete hi uth gye ? .. Aap abhi bhi momse darte ho na ? ...** she moved back to maintain a safer distance from the man .

 **Abhi bhi ka matlab ? .**. he shoot out the question .

 **Abhi bhi ka matlab ... wohi .. abhi bhi** .. .she winked .

 **Mom ki chamchi ! ruk , abhi batata hun use , fir dekhate hein ki kon darta hein us'se ? .. mein ? .. ya tum? ..** he moved at the bed side .

 **Statue ! ..** .he got freeze giving an angry stare to her and she burst out in laugh .

 **Senior inspector ABHIJEET ji ! ... Urf Mere sweet Papa! ... Shayad aap bhool gye hein ki mom aaj early in the morning hi unki medical conference ke liye gyi hein ...**

He blinked his eye lashes once to tell her that he remembered .

Ignoring him , she continued while sitting beside him , **... Aur jane se pehle as usual woh hume aaj ka target dekr gyi hien ... aaj hume pura basement clean krna hein. Did you get it? My dear Papa! .**.. she turned her head to him and smiled while receiving another blink from him .

 **To chale fir? .**.. she headed towards the door and realizing something stopped , turned back and said **...Oops! ... statue over .**

He really wanted to give her nice shout but closed his opened mouth as found no one else is present in the room but only him .

 **Dekha tumne kitni shaitan ho gyi hein , RIYA ?** ... he complained to her pic. kept at the side table ... **bilkul tumpr gyi hein .**

...

...

After having their breakfast both the father and daughter entered in side the basement .

It was indeed a spectacular scene ,

Riya covered her hair with a scarf and was standing keeping both her hands on her waist .she took a good look of the messy , much dusty place .

And Abhijeet had cap on his head , in one hand was broom and other hand was occupied with mop .

 **My god ! papa ? .. yeh toh pura kabadkhana hein ... kaha se shuru kre? ...** she was helplessly looking at her savior who too had very innocent , puppy look in his eyes .

 **Kahise toh shuru krna hi hoga** ... he replied handing over mop to her .

 **Ek kam kro tum uss corner se start kro , mein yaha se shuru krta hun ...** he gave a sympathetic look to her.

And the cleaning work began with a bang when she tried to remove the stopped wall clock ...

 **Riya? ..** he ran towards her ... **kya hua ? .. tumhe lgi toh nhi?** .. he asked with concern but the next moment burst out .

Riya made face and threw the curtain that came down along with the wall clock and now , was covering her body , giving her dust bath from hair to toe .

 **Papa! Jao ... Muze apse bat nhi krni** ... she turned her face other side , he loved that pout .she always reminded him , her pout ,

 **Achha baba ,sorry , chalo nhi hasta , come on ..** he began to dust her hair and face with his hanky .

 **Chalo us cupboard ko saf krte hein** ... she gazed the cupboard where he pointed .

 **Papa! Kya hein usme ? ..** they headed towards the old , wooden cupboard .

 **Muze bhi pata nhi , use yaha rakhne ke bad ,tumhari mom ne hi usme kuch rkha ho toh pta nhi ? .. let us see** ... his forwarded hand stopped after noticing something .

Riya surprisingly shouted – **hey , papa ! .. dekha apne cupboard kitna saf suthara hein , like mom roz ise clean krwati ho? ...** he nodded and opened it curiously .

Most of the shelves were occupied with riya's small frocks and other things that were longing to her childhood . she overjoyed seeing them .

But his gaze attracted at a photo album . he took it in his hands .

 **Kya hein papa? ..** riya asked ... **oho! .. photo album ? ..apki aur mom ki ? ..**

 **No actually , humare sare group ki ! .**. He replied while flipping first page ... and an unknown smile crept over his lips ... a group of some friends having fun together , but his vision was fixed at only girl in that group .

 **Hey ! papa, yeh toh** ... riya was very excited to see the girl .

Abhijeet smiled and completed her sentence – **han MY BESTIIE ! ...**

Riya too smiled in return after hearing the word **" bestiie"** from him .

Toh **, kya aap muze apni iss bestiie ke bare me nhi batayenge ? ...** abhijeet looked at his young daughter , whose eyes had a spark of curiosity .

Abhijeet – **baitho !** and he sat down on the dusty flooring , riya too sat beside him .

Riya was keenly observing the girl in photo – **I cant believe this ! yeh toh ekdum TOM BOYESH dikhati hein na , papa?**

Abhijeet - **tom boyish?**

...

Flash back one ...

...

Gate of KT college , flocks of students were scattered all around the campus ,

A royal Enfield entered in side the gate with a loud sound ... wroom.. wroom ... it was heading towards a specific group ,

 **Dekho Aa gyi** .. some one said and all necks turned to see the owner of the bike .

And the bike halted before them , biker removed the helmet ... **Hi TARIKA !** ... one of the group members greeted her .

 **Hi rohan !** ... she responded back .

 **Hello ! Abhijeet ...** as expected she didn't receive reply from the handsome ,dark boy who was getting too close with one model looking babe and busy in flirting with her .

Tarika exchanged a worried glance with her friends and holding his collor from behind pulled him back from his girl saying , ... **Abhijeet ! hume class ke liye late ho rha hein, chaloooo... byeee Tanya !**

Abhijeet shouted while getting dragged behind her – **Tarika ! what's this yar? ...** but looking in her narrowed , furious eyes he changed his mind .

Abhijeet too waved that girl – **bye baby!** ... turning to Tarika ... **yar , she is so hot know? ..hey I forgot to ask her name ... tch.**

tarika made face in response and shrugged ..

Abhijeet pulled her closer to him and wrapped his hands around her shoulder - **You know what? ... I think , I love her !**

Tarika asked calmly – **yup** **true ! .. and what about Anny then ?**

Abhijeet replied carefree – **woh ? .. nhi yar , woh mere type ki nhi thi . humne parso hi break up kr liya .**

Tarika – **seriously Abhijeet ! ..ek saal me teen girl friends ? ..**

 **tum bore nhi hote yeh sab krte hue? .. flirt , friendship, gfs and then breakup ? ... han ?**

Abhijeet – **ab kya kru ?**

 **ek tu hi hein jiske sath mein bore nhi hota par bhagwan ne tuze ladki nhi banaya na? ...**

 **tu toh mera bestiie hein na? .. toh jese taise inse hi kam chala leta hun .**

Tarika jerked his hands off her shoulder – **shut up Abhijeet ! I am a girl . mind it?**

ABhijeet – **like seriously?** .. and he purposely gazed her top to toe ... she was wearing high heeled boots , pair of blue tight jeans and white t- shirt over which was a black leather jacket . a brown back pack hanging at one shoulder and curly hair tied carelessly in high messy pony, no traces of makeup .

understanding meaning behind his gaze , Tarika pushed him ,and walked away ,

 **Arey ruk toh** .. abhijeet shouted and ran behind her , he caught her when she was about to mingle in their group .

Abhijeet pulled her back – **Tarika !** .. and same time some one clicked this snap .

Flash back ends .

...

Riya – **ok ! toh esi thi apki yeh bestiie ? .. thodi si zalli type ki ...** and she snuggled with her papa .

Abhijeet chuckled hearing that word from his daughter " zalli " and he started flipping next pics. Their group was doing masti at different places ,

Riya held his hand and asked excitedly – **hey papa! .. yeh toh , aap aur apki bestiie dono ki photo hein . but wait, why you both are so shocked while starring to each other ? .. esa kya shocking dekh liya ?**

Abhijeet's smile widened seeing that pic .

He softly touched that pic .and said **– nhi beta , shocking dekha nhi par suna tha .**

Riya asked restlessly – **kya ? ... papa bolo na please**

...

Flash back two –

In college library ,the group was busy in studies as exams were at door steps.

Tanya , his new gf , complained abhijeet **– Abhijeet ! chalo na yahase , mera dam ghut'ta hein library me** .

Abhijeet glared his friend circle ,who were busy in suppressing their giggle .

Abhijeet – **exams hein yar , tumhe jana ho toh tum jao .**

Tanya replied annoyingly – **how mean ? ...**

Tarika was engrossed in her book , whispered beside – **han , iske dad trusty jo hein college ke , jao .. jao .. pass ho jaoge ... is saal nhi toh next year toh pakka** ... and they shared a hi - five .

Abhijeet shoot a angry glance at her who already hid her face behind the book .

Same time , two boys came to them .

Rehan – **Abhijeet , le tere liye bhi forms laye hein .**

All the faces hurriedly peeped in ,to check which forms were they !

Abhijeet – **wow** **! Shooting competition ke forms ? ..yeh toh issi month me hein.**

Rehan – **han ,jaldi se bhar de aaj hi submit krne hein.**

Abhijeet replied carelessly – **yar tum khud hi bhar do na? .. muzse yeh sab kam nhi hota .**

Rehan – **hum kese bhare ? ..isme tumhari personal information fill up krni hein .**

Abhijeet **– like?**

Rehan began to read – **your full name?**

A voice heard – **Abhijeet Niranjan Shrivastava .**

A sweet smile spread over Abhijeet's face , All necks turned to find the owner of the voice , she was blankly reading the book .

Rehan **\- tumari** **family information ? jese fathers name , mothers name , etc .**

Again all the necks turned to her , and she didn't let their expectations to come down . very casually , she went on giving his personal information like it was of hers only .

Rehan **– yeh sab thik hein, Tarika . kiyun ki tum dono bachpan se friends ho .par ab yeh wali information do toh jane!**

Tarika raised her eyebrows in reply .

Rehan delivered a teasing smile - **Abhijeet ne ab tk kin shooting competitions me participate kiya hein unn sabke names and isne jite hue medals?**

For a moment , Tarika remained silent .

Tanya had a corner of her lips up – **kiyun ? .. nhi pta? ... itna hi janti ho Abhijeet ko?**

Abhijeet was calmly noticing her expressions .

Tarika **\- Panch ! ... isne aj tk panch competitions me participate kiya hein . aur sabhi me gold medals jite hein except first competition wahan tumhara second rank aya tha na, Abhijeet ? ...** and she informed every details about those competitions , smile crept over her lips when received a happy nod from him .

All in chorus - **oho ! ... kya bat hein ,Tarika? .. bestiie ho toh esi !**

Tarika didn't fail to see a frown on Tanyas face .

Rehan - **yar Tarika ! tumhe Abhijeet ke bareme sab kuch pata hein , tum ise kitni achhi tarha se janti ho na?** ..

.( gazing Abhijeet , he whispered ) **.. take my words ,Abhijeet ! she is perfect for you.**

Abhijeet replied with widely opened eyes – **Rehan ! tu pagal ho gya hein kya? ..(** pointing to both of them ) .. **Tarika n me ?** ...

both of them looked at each other in shock .

Tarika averted his glance and hesitantly said - **mein chalti hun , muze biology ke sir se kam hein .**

She immediately packed her back pack and bid all of them bye . Abhijeet looked at her surprisingly and thought **, " ise kya ho gya ? "**

Flash back ends .

...

* * *

End of first chap.

( A / N - Actually , This is not any story , only some random moments from our beloved ABHIRIKAs lives . how did you find it? )

More one or two chaps .

If you people liked it then plz . review kr dijiye .

Hasta La Vista .

It's me MEGHANA.


	2. Chapter 2

hii ! friends .

lets start .

* * *

 **CHAP.** **2**

...

" Oho ! papa , apke friends chahte the ki aap aur aapki bestiie , ... aap dono ke bich kuch ... hmm ...hmm ..." Riya naughtily left her sentence incomplete.

Abhijeet - " par wesa kuch bhi nhi tha , yar "... suddenly he realized ,its his daughter who is pulling his legs .

Abhijeet giving her tough look - "Riya? ... yeh sab sochne ki apki umra nhi , abhi aap chote ho inn sab bato ke liye , ok ."

Riya replied with amazement "kya Papa? ...i have grown up , I am fifteen now . yeh sab aap muzse share kr sakte ho ,ok .

Achha batao , fir age kya hua? " ...

...

Flash back again .

...

" Abhijeet ! tumhe sach me lgta hein na ki mein collage me sabse beautiful hun , han .".. blinking her eyes , showing much attitude , Tanya again asked this question may be for 5th or 6th time when The couple was immersed in their lovy dovy talk in canteen .

And Abhijeet cursing his faith , answered for about same time by flashing the same sweet smile ... "of course love ,yeh bhi koi puchne ki bat hein ."

Tanya overwhelmed and was going to inform him that evenings plane .

Tanya - " oh Abhi , you are so sweet . hey , aaj disco challenge na? "

Abhijeet - "aaj ? "... and some one dashed in their romantic moment .

...

"ABhijeet ! ..yar meri bike kharab ho gyi hein , chal na , muze coaching ko chod de , I am already getting late ... chal na"... it was Tarika suddenly dashed from nowhere and pulled him hurriedly .

Abhijeet getting up half from his seat - "arey , han baba , sun na ."..

Tanya interrupt in between - " excuse me , Tarika . hum dono yaha personal baten kr rhe hein , tumhe itni bhi tameez nhi ki kisi couple ki privacy me ese dakhal nhi dete , don t you have some manners "... ( she was plopping like anything .) .." kahise bhi uthkr ati hein , dusroki privacy spoil krne .. huh "... the last well loudly whispered sentence reached her ears easily moistening her eyes .

embarresed Tarika manage to utter - "sorry Tanya ... I didn t mean it ... sorry" .. and she lift her feet to go away from them as soon as possible . but ,

Abhijeet instantly gripped her wrist - " Enough Tanya , what the hell you are thinking about yourself ? "

Tanya was shocked on his sudden burst out - " Abhijeet ? "

Cutting her in middle , he growled ... "Tarika se iss tarha se bat krne ki tumne himmat kese hui?"

Tanya . - Abhijeet , I was just telling her not to interrupt "... seeing him frowned she dropped her idea to insult Tarika and quickly changed her tone ...

" Abhijeet , I am sorry .. please , idhar dekho" ... she cupped his face and forcefully turned it to her .seeing her pleading face , he too lowered his voice but still his hand was holding Tarika s hand firmly , Tanya shoot a angry glance at her .

Tarika tried well to hide her tears and slowly slipped her hand off his grip ... " Its ok ,Abhijeet ! Tanya ki galti nhi hein , in fact , I was at fault .muze ese achank se bichme nhi ana chahiye tha ... ok, bye ."

Abhijeet tried to stop her " ... " Tarika ruk na , mein chod deta hun tuze ." ... .but she taking quick steps walked out .

Tanya . - Abhi, come on , now , don t spoil your mood , lets hit the discotheque tonight ."

Abhijeet once gazed her and again turned to see the door from where she just vanished .

...

...

The same night ,

This was his third ride around girls hostel ,

his eyes were desperately searching for her and his face lit up when found her coming out from the gate . he parked his bike one side and got off. Crossing her both hands before her chest , with lowered head ,she crossed by him . he too followed her , and sooner started walking beside her ...

"Disco nhi gye? ".. he had a smile seeing that she was well aware of his presence beside her .

"Nhi gya "... he stopped .

"Kiyun ? ".. she too paused her pace .

"Mood nhi tha "... he sat at the bench at the road side , she too accompanied him .

she remained silent and engrossed in eyeing no where .

Abhijeet placed his hand on hers - "yar, tum abhi tk woh Sab soch rhi ho ? chod na ."

Tarika smiled in reply ..

abhijeet pulled her in side hug ... "tu na sach me zalli hein ... par bdi masoom bhi hein ... tuze yun mayoos chodkr kaha jata , han? .. I love you ."

she jerked look at him to find did he really mean it ? or its simply pleasantries. his pure smile assured her nothing.

...

sudden flash light dazzled their vision .

"oye tum dono yaha kya kr the ho ?" ... there heard a call from Rehan , who switched off his mobiles camera .

abhijeet re-questioned ..." tum yaha kese ? "

"iss pagal ne bulaya tha ... bol rhi thi ,

lonely feel kr rhi hein , so aa jao" ... Rehan explained shrugging .

Abhijeet gave him a surprised look but missed her shocked look that Rehan purposely ignored .

Tarika asked gazing them both - "kal morning match me aa rhe ho na ?"

Rehan - "yeh bhi koi puchne ki bat he in?"

abhijeet pressed her hand softly.

...

...

next day .

the basket ball game was on full swing , all the audiences were cheering their favorite teams .he too was present there eyeing the simple modest girl hitting the basket frequently . her insistence brought him in .

"accha khel rhi hein na ?" ... his shoulder was tapped , he looked over his shoulder to see Rehan behind him.

"humm" ... his reply came fixing his eyes again on her .Rehan took seat beside him.

"yess !... his excitement was clearly visible in his voice when she again basket the ball.

...

then , it was the break time for players .

Rehan - "muze lga tu bhi use pasand krta hein ? "...

abhijeet - "mein bhi ka matlab ?"

Rehan chuckled and gazed the girl at court , abhijeet saw her waving him.

Abhijeet waving her back - " tu fir shuru ho gya ? ... tuze pta hein na woh meri best friend hein , tere jesi ... hum teeno bachpanse sath me hein , Yarr."

Rehan too concentrated in court. – "par muze kbhi problem hui tab toh tu panick nhi hota hein jese uske liye hota hein."

he simply looked at him , ... "uski ankhome aasoo dekhkr tuze dard hota hein na ? uski har ek taklif Teri apni taklif ban jati hein , kya meine galat kaha?"

Abhijeet - "Rehan !"

but Rehan didn't removed his gaze from game .

...

"Abhi! we won ! " ... she came running and hugged him . unknowingly his hands to went on her back , her hug soothed him .

Rahan too lauded her.

she went back to her mates , while celebrating the moment , someone pulled her hair band out and first time he realized beauty of her curly, long hair . the crowd around her faded out leaving only her presence . her black eyes, quite long neck, well chiseled lips , why till the time , it went unnoticed by him ? he admired her through his curled up lips.

seeing him engrossed like this smile widened over Rehan' s lips .

...

...

after a day , that fine morning ,

"abhi ! aaj hum pakka disco ja rhe hein , OK " ... his gf was spicing up his irritation .he heed no attention to her and his eyes again ran over the gate.

why her absence was bothering him this much? he was restless and she arrived with the same adorable smile .

"Omg ! why someone is smiling every now and then ? what's the matter Tarika?" . .. a question arose from the group and he got attentive on this question and gazed her meaningfully.

his eyes literally widened when found her blushing slightly .

Tarika replied with excitement - "woh ... woh Karan hein na" ...

"apne college ka star singer ? "... an intrude information blurted out .

Tarika nodded -" han wohi , usne aaj rat muze date ke liye pucha hein ... dinner date !"

all the jaws were about to hit the ground , and next moment it was a huge chaos ... "wooooo!."

the only jaw sealed was his !.

he asked curtly - " rat me kiyun ? dinner ke liye dinme nhi le ja sakta kya woh tumhe ?"

Tarika explained quite hesitantly observing the fuss around them - "abhijeet ! who dinner pe le ja rha hein , ratme hi jayenge na?"

" han toh fir lunch pr jao" ... abhijeet had his solution ready . in return he received horrified glance from them all.

ignoring them he again came - " kya akele jaogi uske sath ?"

Tanya was getting irritated by now , she immediately interfered .

Tanya - " Abhijeet what type of question is this ? date hein toh , who karan ke sath akele hi jayegi na ? "

Abhijeet - " par yar , woh akele kese kisi bhi ere geire ke sath ja sakti hein ? at least Rehan ya .. m.. me" ... he paused abruptly.

Tarika - "Abhijeet ? eira Gera ?" ... but she couldn't do anything than to huff.

none of them was getting his weird behavior .

one more curious question came ... " Tarika ! sirf dinner ? yah aur koi plan bhi hein ? "

Tarika - " nhi , hum " seven wonders" night club bhi janewale hein ."

now this was the limit but he gulped his next query.

...

...

after some time she went to library .

Others too started dispersing .

Tanya – " OK Abhi ! mein bhi chalti hun ."

abhijeet replied absentminded - " hmm !" ... ( suddenly ) ... " Tanya ! chalo aaj rat disco jate hein."

" what ? par abhi toh tumhara mood nhi tha? " ... Tanya was hell shocked.

A careless reply came from him ... " ab hein , shamko 7 bje Milo ."

she was confused , his mood swing was incomprehensible .

Tanya asked - " par jayenge kaha?"

Abhijeet scratching his head - " woh ... night club hein na ...suna hein kafi achha he woh ? ... kya hein uska nam ?" ...

" Seven Wonders ? " ... Rehan has his support system ready for him .

Abhijeet smiled widely ... " han , SEVEN WONDERS , shamko ready rehna , mein tumhe pick krta hun ."

and without looking behind , he quickly made his way towards library.

...

...

the same night -

seven wonders night club !

the. loud western music was shaking up the environment . some couples were hitting the dance floor and one of them were lost in rhythm very much .

all the youngsters were amazed to see them dancing so well ,

he whispered pulling her closer ... " all have their eyes glued on us . "

she flashed a proud smile.

undoubtedly , the couple was star of that night .

while one more couple was settled next to a corner table watching them dancing. the girl was in red knee length dress , seemed to be quite uncomfortable in her outfits , she was sipping her soft drink while the boy was looking handsome and hot in blue jeans , black T shirt and a blazer .

" its enough now! I am bored . come , let's get out of this place at earnest " ... saying so and forwarding his hands to her , he got on his feet .

like was waiting for these of his words only , she quickly hopped from the chair .

" par woh dono ? " ... she asked gazing the couple immersed in dance .

" bachhe thodi na hein ,chale jayenge apne aap , tu chal , yar " ... delivering a irriteted glance at the other two , gripping her hand , he headed towards the gate .

...

...

his bike stopped at the silent beach , music of rustling leaves , whistling breeze was accompanied by dancing waves .they both silently sat on the cold sand feeling the silence of nature .

at one moment , their gaze met each other and silently starring each other , he was clearly tensed while her gaze was firm at him ... and the very next moment ,

she burst out in laugh.

...

...

* * *

END OF THE CHAP.

thanks to everyone who is liking this dillogical fic . n reviewed for the previous chap . also thnks to those who favorited it n following it :)

I m in hurry so individual thanks next chap. me krungi , okk.

 **review krna bhoolna nhi jii!** ... m eagerly waiting for them.

...

( A/ N - friends my drabbles have been posted in author Kamikaze Black ' s " **ABHIRIKA DRABBLES** " collection plz , have a look .

n

 **dear KK JIII!** ... I am thanking you from the bottom of my heart for giving me this chance to post my 2 drabbles in this collection . love you :D )

...

...

Hasta LA Vista.

its me MEGHANA.


	3. Chapter 3

HI friends ,

ARE YOU READY ? lets begin .

...

Chap. 3

* * *

...

( recap - the couple reached the beach , suddenly girl started laughing .)

...

* * *

seeing her laughing like this , he was surprised .

 **Tarika!** ... his annoyed word fell over her ears and she tried hard to stop but again burst out .

 **sorry , ... I am really sorry ; ... OK , ab nhi hasti** . she gave him puppy look.

he too smiled , and felt relieved . internally he heaved a deep sigh; and why he should not ?

his date was left in the disco , dancing with someone else and he is here with this girl .

 **itna hasne ko kya hua , han?** .. he asked .

 **Abhijeet ! I don't believe this ki mere jesi ladki ! jise disco ka D tk pta nhi , jise disco word se hi allergy hei , woh aaj disco me gyi thi aur WO bhi inn kapdome** ... giving a strange look at her own outfits , she again looked at him.

Abhijeet - **fir gyi kiyun thi uss karan ke sath ?**

Tarika - **arey yar , Jana kisko tha ? par apna WO Rehan hei na usne insist kiya , in fact Karan ko bhi usine muzse milwaya tha .**

Abhijeet replied irritatedly - **what ? yeah Rehan bhi na? tabhi mei sochu ki tu kiyun discko Jane me namse nachne lgi ?**

she again began laughing **... Abhijeet ! tumhe wahase gayab dekhkr ,tumhari Tanya ka muh dekhne layak ho gya hoga abtk** . ( she paused ) **... but I am feeling bad for her . wese bhi mei baithi to thi na? fir tu kiyun muze khinch kr bahar laya? tu enjoy kr sakta tha na?**

Abhijeet - **tuze bahar nhi lata toh kya uss karan ke sath chod deta?**

Tarika made. face. - **Abhijeet ?**

Abhijeet – **what Abhijeet han? tuze dikh nhi rha tha kya ki wo tuze kese ghur ghur ke dekh rha tha . aur tu ? tuze ese kapde pehan'ne ki kya jarurat thi ?**

Tarika - **mein uske liye nhi gyi thi** ,

Abhijeet - **fir kis liye gyi thi?**

Tarika smiled in return . a long silence prevailed .

Tarika **\- thanks . mere liye yeh sab krne ke liye , mera har dam sath deneke liye .**

Abhijeet tapped her head - **yeh mat samaz ki mene tere liye yeh sab kiya hei ? .. meI khud bore ho rha tha isliye chala aya .**

Tarika chuckled with nod .

Abhijeet – **Ab chale yahase ? ya yehi pr rat gujarne ka irada hei ?**

and he got up from his place. Tarika joined him .

while walking beside him , she mumbled ... **Muze pta tha ki tum bhi waha aaoge !**

he jerked look at her and seeing her innocent smile , he too smiled .

...

they would have hardly walked few meters , when she felt something moving next to her hand . she startled and looked beside , a smile came to her lips . He was clumsily trying to hold her hand , when he finally managed to , he looked up and smiled at her .

...

...

Flash back ends .

Riya - **so** **finally you realized that you love her ?**

Abhijeet - **han ,**

Riya asked - **aapne unhe propose kese kiya?**

Abhijeet looked surprised - **propose ? ... use apni feelings ke bare me batana hi mushkil tha... propose kaha se krta ?**

 **Par woh meri har bat ko samaz rhi thi , mera uski taraf badla hua rawaiyya , humesha uske sath rehne ke koshish , wo sab samaz rhi thi , par bol nhi rhi thi .**

 **inhi batome saal khatm ho gya . Tarika medical side me gyi aur mene graduation complete kar liya .**

Riya - **Matlab ? .. aap dono ek dusre se alag ho gye ?**

Abhijeet - **not exactly ! ... but han , milna kam ho gya tha .**

 **Riya - unke sath koi sweetsi memory ?**

Abhijeet chuckled remembering something - **sweetsi nhi par han ,jali hui hein** .

Riya - **aien!**

Abhijeet - **uske** **birthday par mene use ghar pe treat di thi , mene uske liye pasta bnaya tha .**

Riya **\- that s so sweet papa !**

Abhijeet - **han par pasta gas stove pe rakh kr mein ready hone gya aur ...**

RIYA continued naughtily - **Aur mere handsome papa apni special guest ke liye ready hone me itna kho gye ki pasta jal gya ?**

Abhijeet nodded sadly .

Riya - **fir unka reaction kya tha ?**

Abhijeet - **kya hoga? ... uss pagal ne wo adha jala hua pasta bhi bde pyar se khaya . aur upper se bolti hei ki she loved it .**

Riya - **really? Wow!**

Abhijeet **\- aur fir muze CID ke training ke liye Bengaluru jana pada .**

 **Mein woh din kabhi nhi bhul sakta , meri training ka akhri din tha , I was very happy ki mei ghar wapas anewala tha aur?**

Sensing his serious tone , Riya asked ... **aur kya papa?**

Abhijeet sighed looking at her - **muze Rehan ka phone aya .**

Flash back

Rehan **\- hellow , Abhijeet !**

...

...

...

...

Abhijeet became very panicked **\- mein abhi nikla rha hun , rat tk pahunch jaunga .**

And he immediately cut the call.

...

...

Scene in the hospital ,

He came running in the corridor along with Rehan ,

coming to a specific room they stopped looking at the bed , his father was sleeping there peacefully ,

Abhijeet came forward - **baba ! ...** his eyes moistened .

He felt a hand on his shoulder , - **woh ab thik hei , Abhijeet !**

 **Tarika ! ... baba ?** ... he was unable to control his tears .

Tarika wiped his tears softly **hey Abhijeet ! uncle ab out of danger hei , abhi shamko unki cardiac report mili , everything is normal now . infact kal hi unhe discharge milne wala hei .**

Abhijeet - **Thanks Tarika ! meri absence me tumne baba ka khyal rkha . par tum logone muze kiyun nhi khabar ki?**

Rehan - **mei** **bhi yaha nhi tha Abhijeet , sab Tarika ne handle kiya**. .. he gazed her .

Tarika lowered her head - **uncle ne mana kiya tha ,Abhijeet** .

 **tumhe pta hei na tumhare training pr jane ke bad mein roz unhe phone krti thi . uss din bhi har roz ki trha mene phone kiya aur pta chala ki uncle ko heart attack aya aur hospital me admit kiya hein . mein bhagi bhagi yaha pahunchi toh uncle ne tumhe khabar krne se mana kr diya . aur fir aaj tumhara training ka akhri din tha isliye mene hi ise tumhe call krne ko bola .**

...

Abhijeet ! ... he heard his father calling him .

Abhijeet rushed to him and sat beside him , grasping his hand in his hands **... baba ! yahan itna sab ho gya ? aur mein waha sabse bekhabar tha .**

Baba **\- muze maf kr do beta , tumhari training khatm hone hi wali thi , isliye tumhe khabar nhi ki . par yaha meri iss beti ne mera pura khyal rkha ...** he gave a proud look at Tarika who smiled through tears .

Baba continued **\- isne muze tumhari kami ek pal ke liye bhi nhi mehsus hone di , din rat mere pass thi . pta hei, rat me bhi yahi mere pass rehti thi , college , hostel sab bhulkr yehi mere pass baithi rhi . ...** he called her close to him , when she came , baba held her hand and made her to sit beside him .

 **mere liye ab yeh tuzse bhi badhkr meri beti ban gyi hei**.

Abhijeet was starring her constantly with praising eyes .

...

...

The same night ,

Baba - **Abhijeet ! mein chahta hun ki tum CID join krne ke sath sath ab apna ghar bhi bsa lo ! mene tumhare liye ek ladki bhi pasand ki hein , who tumhari zindagi khushiyonse bhar degi .**

...

...

next night , abhijeets home .

baba was brought at home , he was sleeping and abhijeet was in living room .

Tarika. - **Abhijeet** ! **kafi rat ho gyi** , **mein chalti hun.**

Abhijeet - **Tarika** ! **thanks for everything** .

tarika smiled in. reply.

Abhijeet came near her - **soch rha hun baba ka khyal rkhne ke liye koi intezam kru?**

Tarika - **good idea** . **kaho to koi nurse dekhu?**

Abhijeet moved closer - **nhi** , **nurse nhi** . **baba** ke **liye muze koi Doctor chahiye** .

Tarika. - **Doctor** ?

Abhijeet. - **han** , **Doctor** ! ... **koi esi. doctor Jo zindagi bhar humare ghar me** , **humare sath rhe** .

Tarika hesitantly replied - **zindagi bhar** ? **kon hei** ?

Abhijeet held. her hand - **kya tumhe nhi maloom** ?

...

...

Flash back ends.

Riya cuddled with her papa - **aur fir apne mom se shadi kr li !**

Abhijeet ruffled her hair while starring that curly beauty - **han ! aur baba ka faisla sahi nikla , usne mer i zindgi khushiyon se bhar di .**

Riya replied excitedly **\- yes , my mom is best !**

Abhijeet - **han ! who bat toh sach hei , usne muze tumhare jesi pyari beti jo di.** **Achha yeh sab chodo , chalo jaldi se cleaning complete krte hei .**

Riya - **yes , papa** .

And both the father daughter resumed to their work .

...

...

The later time passed in lunch , rest , evening work etc .

Later in the night ,

Abhijeet was waiting for his beloved wife to return home , riya and baba already went to bed .

The sound of wheels heard , and she descended from the taxi , paying the driver , she entered in home with surprise ,

 **Abhijeet ! ab tk jag rhe ho? ...** she found him sitting on the couch doing some of his work on laptop .

Abhijeet **\- jb tk aap nhi ati , toh mein kese so jata?**

She headed towards him , **... Baba aur Riya ! dono so gye na?** ... and she settled herself snuggling him , he wrapped his hand around her shoulder .

Abhijeet **\- han , dono so gye . ... bahut thak gyi na?**

She rested her head at his shoulder. .. **hmm ! seminar ka schedule kafi hectic tha ... baba ne medicines li?**

Abhijeet **\- han , li . jabardasti khilani pdi ... tumhare siway iss ghar me who kisi aur bat mante bhi hei kya ? ...** and he began to press her forehead softly .

Abhijeet - **chalo fresh ho jao , men tumhare liye kuch khane ko lata hun .**

She smiled and headed towards their room .

...

After some , She was back at the dinning table .

He was ready there with sweet smile . he pulled chair for her , she gave him surprised look but said nothing and sat .

Abhijeet sat on the next chair and opened the lid of the bowl kept in front of her .

Her smile widened with moist eyes .

She - **PASTA ! Abhijeet ?**

Abhijeet served pasta in her plate and extended a spoonful to her ...

Abhijeet - **Mrs . TARIKA ABHIJEET SHRIVASTAVA ! ... Aaj apka birth day hei , aur mere banaye hue pasta ke bagair apko iss din ka celebration humesha hi adhura lagta hei ...**

and he signaled to the wall clock that was just striking on twelve .

She opened her mouth and ate the morsel ...

Tarika - **han , Mr. Abhijeet shrivastava ! yeh bat toh sahi hein , apka banaya hua pasta mera all time favorite jo hei ! par agar thoda sa jala hota toh jyada maza ata .**... and she winked .

He gave her a tough look and both of them shared a good laugh together .

...

...

...

...

BETTER HALF or BEST HALF ... by what ever name we call her / him , its that person who always stays beside us in every up and down in our life .

* * *

END OF THE FIC .

THNKS TO ALL ..

...

Mehul410 - thnks dear .

AAAAAA - thnks dear.

Samantha - thnks dear.

A.S Anjaana - confusion clear? Thnks dear.

Juhiii - thnks dear.

Guddi abhirika fan - thnks dear.

Purnima - thnks dear.

Mira - thnks dear.

Aditi - u r right! Thnks dear.

KAVINSANJANA - thnks dii.

Guest - thnks dear.

Shubhangi s Abhi - thnks dear.

Abhijane - thnks dear.

Tropicallight - thnks dear .

Arooj - thnks dear.

Km fan - thnks dear.

Rapunzel 313 - thnks dear.

Love duo nd crazy for abhirika – thnks dear.

Kavi - thnks dear .

Deepthi - confusion clear? Thnks dear.

Jasleen 57 - thnks dear.

Kamikaze Black - confusion clear ? liked it? Thnks dear.

Sakshi - thnks dear.

MAHI - thnks dear , yar ,FB ka meaning feed back hein . hey , tum duo lover ho na ? I am so happy that u became ABHIRKA lover too now . shooo sweet !

Plz reviw here also .

Hasta La Vista .

Its me MEGHANA .


End file.
